The Past Leaves Scars But Time Can Heal Them
by Not Your Average Expectations
Summary: Blaze the Cat was raised by Gardon ever since her parents were murder. She's been looking for leads during her teen years but when her Sol Emeralds teleport her into Sonic's Dimensions, she'll ends up seeing her old friends again but will end up making new ones as well. Not only will she get the following leads that shes been looking for but perhaps she'll find love as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Honestly, this is my first fanfiction story ever written and I'll admit that my story are based off of other fanfiction stories I've. I'll appreciate questions, comments or concerns about this story as it's continuing to be written.**

**I don't own any of the Sonic Characters, only the story.**

* * *

As the sun touches the horizon and slowly stretches its sunlight upon the undisturbed and peace fulfilling villages of the Sol Dimension. There within the kingdom, there, the castle of the Sol Kingdom stands strong, magnificent and powerful.

Even as the sun continues to slowly rise and the kingdom of the Sol Dimension is surrounded by slumber, you'd expect everyone within the kingdom to be rested but her. She sat next to her opened window with a mug of warm sweet condensed milk, in her purple silk nightgown, her hair rested upon her shoulders, no longer in its known high ponytail, and the known ruby upon her forehead continues to remain. As she keeps looking outside her castle window, she continues to admire the gorgeous sunrise of another brand new day.

As princess of the Sol Kingdom, she admired such moments as these. Peaceful, beautiful and silent but she knew it wouldn't last long, so she drank up much of the view as possible every morning. As Blaze took a deep breath of fresh air before closing her eyes, hiding gold underneath lavender eyelids and as they're hidden she drinks from her mug of warm condensed milk and feels it travel down her throat. Her ear twitches as she hears footsteps from behind her bedroom door and so she slowly places her mug down upon the little table, sighing for not having a longer undisturbed morning. So she stares at the door from the corner of her eye and spoke with a firm voice towards the door, "You may enter". As a familiar figure enters the room, Gardon, as Blaze saw him, she softens her gaze and tone towards him and gave him a soft friendly smile while turning to give him her full attention. She greeted him with a polite, "Good Morning." in which Gardon responded with a polite, "Good morning your highness, I came to make sure that you were awake your majesty." explained Gardon and in doing so Blaze nodded to his response and permitted him to leave.

As Gardon left, Blaze examined her room which contained her own private library with a desk filled with paperwork , near her walked in closet rests her cherry oakwood bed frame that contains a historical carves within the wood with violet silk sheets neatly placed upon the bed. As she finishes her warm beverage, she places it back on the little table and starts walking towards her walk in closet, filled with clothes that any woman would admire.

**Blaze's P.O.V.:**

As I scan my closet looking at the endless collections of clothes which didn't seem necessary to me but thanks to

Gardon I contain them. After scanning for a while I finally take out a pair of black leather combat boots, some white skinny jeans, a white loose tank top and a violet leather jacket. After I slipped off my purple nightgown and started slipping on the clothes, I liked how it looked at the end but I decided to add more to my outfit and so I slipped on my black fingerless glove and I also placed two small sets of red jewels on the opposite sides of the ruby on my forehead. I really couldn't do anything with my hair since I no longer kept it in a ponytail and I've been growing bangs over the year. I believe myself not to be one much of a fashion sense but Gardon and Marine don't believe that even one bit. Even though these clothes do seem a bit fashionable, I have to say they're flexible enough for battle.

**Normal P.O.V.:**

As Blaze heads towards her desk with a backpack, by the time she reaches the desk she filled her bag with three books, one of her kingdoms history and the other two of written fiction. After doing so, Blaze started heading towards the kitchen quietly, trying not to disturbed anybody slumbering from within the palace. While in the kitchen, she prepared herself a sandwich and packed it away in her bag with some cookies and water. Blaze left her castle without worry since it's been a common thing to the staff that Blaze leaves during the morning to be with the Sol Emeralds since it was her duty as guardian within that dimension.

* * *

**That's the end of my first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Honestly, I'm getting more nervous about this story every time I continue to write it since my mind keeps running and trying to create more and more to continue it on. I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

As Blaze was on her way to the hidden location of the Sol Emeralds, she thought. She thought about the fact that it's been fourteen years, fourteen years since her family's death.

Blaze's P.O.V.

I was seven by the time they were murdered, me and my parents were invited to a local ball. We took a carriage that night, we weren't ones to worry since The King, my father, was there to protect us if we were ever to be attacked since he was a known and powerful pyrokinesis and so we didn't worry...but I was wrong for not thinking about the possibilities for the worst.

Suddenly our carriage was attacked by assassins covered in dark shredded hoods upon horses, at first, I've mistaken them for bandits who were just after our belongings to either satisfy their greed or to be able to buy food but I discovered the truth later on through remembering this memory during my teenage years in which I have started connecting the dots. They were there to eliminate my parents, my first thought was that they were very foolish to challenge my father but…I ended up underestimating them…after seeing what I just witnessed, seeing them slaughter my father as if he was no trouble to them at all. It hurts me to remember that they also slaughtered my mother without any hesitations, especially when…when she was pregnant with my brother…

After I saw how they slowly torchered her, I knew it didn't matter to them about who to kill, they only did what they were sent to do… Before they left, one of them was staring at me with its cold lifeless eyes. It lit the carriage to a rising heat in which it was able to burn the remains of my family that only a few flesh and the remains of the bones were the only things left and then they just left me there, traumatized.

I was found sooner than was expected, I was next to the burning remains of what used to be recognized as a carriage, still next to the burnt remains of the murdered. Within a week I was taken to court and accused of the cause of my parents death. They accused me because two years ago there was a ceremony in which the Sol Emeralds have chosen me as the next guardians and so they connected the fact that each generations of guardians who protect the Sol Emeralds are also gifted with the power of being pyrokinesis and since I'm still not in full control of such power, it made sense to them that I was the cause of death since the heat was at an unusually high temperature that can only be controlled in some powerful manner.

I was close to being exiled until Gardon, a family friend, offered the court full responsibility over me, at first they refused because they said that I was too dangerous to be trusted or near but he was able to persuaded them. Ever since then, I grew up with Gardon inside the castle, he became a teacher, a guardian, a friend and a father to me. He has taught me everything that I know of today, he was one of the reasons as to why I am still here and am able to become the heir of the thrown. He taught me what was needed to be known as a princess and a future queen and so I thank Gardon for everything.

Through the past fourteen years I've been able to control my pyrokinesis but there are still things that needs to be learned since the Sol Emeralds increase such power. I've taught myself different combat skills if somehow I wasn't able to use my powers in any way and so I taught myself for that I don't end up becoming helpless, if there's something that I hate more, it's being weak.

* * *

**I apologize if I've been updating slow. School started again. Junior year. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter. I know that my story have been short but let me know if there's anything that's needed to be done or that if I should make my chapters longer. Thank You. If I'm slowly updating my story and you're itching to read more. Please let me know so that I can continue for you readers.**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

By the time she finished reviewing these thoughts and memories, she payed close attention to her path again since she needed to make sure that she was heading towards the correct direction to reach the emeralds. She let the ruby upon her forehead guide her through such a wicked labyrinth in which either leads to dead ends in which you can only trace your steps to escaping or in which you're allowed to roam lost forever.

As Blaze continued to roam through the labyrinth without fear, she was able to reach the center of it all, where there stood, a water filled well. She looked inside the well with an emotionless face and spoke proudly, "As the Guardian of the Sol Emerald! No longer hide, reveal the path to me." she demanded.

The water within the well soon began to overflow until it was empty and revealed a well that no longer contained water but showed a staircase leading down, as she climbed in the well and started walking down until she was deeper until the well. By the time she was deep in, the water the overflowed soon came back, hiding the identity of such staircases.

Underneath the well, there's a tunnel filled with traps in which only the guardian can walk through without triggering them, the tunnel lead to a sacred garden in which contains the Emeralds. When Blaze is down there, she lights a flame upon her hand and uses it to find the path that leads the way, hidden in pure black. As she walks upon the cobblestone floors with her leather boots, getting closer to the entryway of the garden. By the time she enters, she's in a garden that even could be mistaken for a hidden part of the forest because all you could see was beautiful evergreen trees, flowers of all sorts of colors, and in the center of it all, theres they were, the Sol Emeralds.

Blaze slowly headed towards them with cautiousness because, it isn't bad to stay cautious at any time. By the time she was near them, she settled her backpack against a tree and examined each Sol Emerald carefully, by the time she was finished. She sat upon the tree where her backpack once was and took out her books and so began her reading without any worries.

During the middle of one of her readings, Blaze thought back about her friends from another dimension. She remembers the adventures she'd had with them; Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Silver, Cream and Cheese. She's missed them and thought about visiting them again someday and remembers how they taught her about friendship. She changed since the last time she saw them, she was 14 back then, always wearing the same royal attire, she's 21 now and has changed her appearance to her comfort but she had only one year left until she was by law, the queen of the Sol Kingdom. After remembering these thoughts and processing them carefully, she decided to go back to reading more about her kingdoms history.

Upon her 2 hours of reading with a snack upon the morning, Blaze has decided that it was time to head back but also for the Emeralds to come with for their monthly polish back at the castle and so she placed a fabric around each one and carefully placed them within her bag and was off leaving the Garden the same way she entered.

During her walk it was only a calm and worry free walk back to the castle and nothing more, she was surprised that Nega hasn't attacked yet to try and contain her Sol Emeralds.

By the time she was within the castles, she was greeted by Gardon, "Hello your Highness, how was your morning reading?" he asked.

She replied politely, "It was peaceful, there were no disturbances and I brought the Sol Emeralds so that they could have their monthly polish".

Her and Gardon started heading towards the center of the historic castle where there's a room in which the Sol Emeralds can be placed to be protected and hidden, which is where they polish them and only Gardon and Marine are aware of this area within the castle.

As Blaze placed them within the air so that they're capable to float again, while Gardon went to fetch the polishing materials. When Gardon returned with Marine in which became much of a routine.

Marine greeted Blaze, "Mornin' Mate! How are the Emeralds Doin'?"

Blaze gave Marine a soft smile and said, "They're still in good condition and will soon be great after they are polished".

As Blaze headed into the center of the ring of the Sol Emeralds and was about to begin polishing one of the Emeralds until suddenly all of the Emeralds began to shine, surprising Marine, Gardon and including Blaze herself. In which they all walked back; Gardon and Marine, near against the wall and as Blaze being in the dead center of the now fast rotating Emeralds, as if preventing anything from getting in or out of the center.

Gardon yelled to Blaze, "Missy! Don't go near the Emeralds! Or they will injure you with force! Stay there! Hopefully they will stop".

After Blaze heard this, she thought about leaping over the Emeralds but before she could attempt such actions. The Emeralds had teleported her from within the room into another dimension within just a second, with a blinding flash and then…she was gone, just like that.

After Marine and Gardon had just witnessed this, they were in shock and as for the Sol Emeralds…they went back to their spots as if nothing happened.

Gardon turned and looked at Marine with fear in his eyes and commanded to her, "Find out where that Sol Emeralds had teleported Blaze to!"

After Marine heard the demand, she ran off towards her room within the castle and typed within the machine that was able to tell her where the Sol Emeralds have teleported Blaze. After discovering where she was heading towards, Marine had to admit that she was relieved because she knew Blaze would be safe there. Marine had walked back to where Gardon was and had informed him what she knew.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! Cliff Hanger!**

**Ha, I remember always hating Cliff Hangers but anyways.**

**Where did Blaze go?!**

**Find out in the next chapter.**

**I Hope You Enjoyed Reading This Chapter! (: **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! Here Comes Chapter Three! Muahahaha! Sorry, I'm excited about continuing this story and I'd like to thank everybody who spared their time to either viewing or visiting my story. I'll accept flames or comments. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**In Mobius**

In Station Square, Sonic has returned to his and Tails house after doing his usual afternoon jog of the day and was stretching, with his stomach rumbling while Tails was in his lab adding a few new tricks to the Tornado.

While Sonic went into Tails room and had informed him that he was off to go buy some chili dog and asked if he wanted any but Tail had declined and so Sonic was heading off to one of the best chili stores in Mobius.

While Sonic was gone, Tails had continued modifying the Tornado, during the middle of this there was a big flash appearing behind Tails which contained his attention. The bright flash was coming from a his newly created Dimension Detector, in which both him and Marine have made together when Blaze was teleported there, which had created a worm hole that disturbed the time continuum between their dimensions.

As Tail ran to the machine, typing quickly upon the keyboard to figure out the disturbance. He has discovered that something or someone has teleported into their atmosphere from Blaze's dimension. While Sonic gone and the Tornado being in no condition for transportation, he had no other choice but to contact Shadow from G.U.N and to ask him to check it out.

So when Tails called Shadow and told him the situation and the location in which the object will most likely land, which Tails was able to determine through his clever ways of calculating.

**With Shadow; Shadows **

**P.O.V.**

While I was in my office at G.U.N's headquarters I was just looking over files given to me since I was one of their top agents. During looking over my file, 'Project Doom,' I had received a call during the middle of examining.

"Hello?" I answered with an emotionless and mature tone.

"Hey Shadow, it's Tail. My Dimension Detector has informed me that something has came into our atmosphere and I was wondering... if you can go check it out? I have the likely destination of the objects landing area."

I knew he wasn't kidding because he's a kid with high intelligence. I sighed with a bit of frustration in my voice, "Why not ask faker to check it out?" I growled with clenched teeth.

He responded nervously, "I would but he's not here right now and he didn't bring his phone with him." He said with a gulp at the end.

I sighed and pinched the skin between my eyebrows, filled with annoyance and I answered, "Fine. What's the destination?"

After hearing my frustration, he had instantly informed me of the destination and after that I hanged up. As I got up from my desk, I placed my file into my safe which can only be opened by using my DNA.

As I left headquarters, I've decided to run to the given destination instead of taking the vehicle that G.U.N requires for us to have.

By the time I reached the area. I had found myself in an gorgeous natural open field, surrounded by a forest. It was so peaceful that I've thought about coming here within the future so that I can contain privacy and so I began to wait.

**Back With Blaze; Normal**

**P.O.V**

As Blaze was shot through the portal into their atmosphere by a very blinding light she was filled with shock and confusion and soon was transformed into fear as she realized where she was, being shot into the atmosphere. She panicked as she discovered that she was lacking oxygen up within the atmosphere and her body did which any other would do, make her go unconscious.

As she's unconscious in the atmosphere her body starts heading towards the inner layers of earth's atmosphere, her body begins to be engulfed in flames but she doesn't take notice because of her pyrokinesis, was very beneficial for the moment.

Her body increases continues to increase speed by the time she's getting closer it earth's surface. As this is happening Shadow is watching from afar with curiosity itching at his skin, but in his view what he's seeing looks to be a commit that has been set into flames. Due to the atmosphere and speed of landing.

As Blaze's body skit's across the floor of the landscape and the fire fading away with the dirt. Her landing impact has thrown dirt across the area making her clothes no longer white as the clouds, earlier before. She lays in the deeply created dirt with her body limp and clothes ripped in many areas not just one.

Shadow followed the heated dirt path till he reached where it stopped, he didn't see anything within the deep hole of dirt due to steaming smoke coming out.

As Shadow waits patiently while looking into the dirt hole, prepared to face whatever was hidden through the thick steam. As the steam vanishes Shadows fierce stare has change into one of confusion and surprise due to what he's seeing.

* * *

**BOOM! Cliffhanger! I'm so sorry! I know that I've kept you guys waiting like forever...I'm so sorry... I was hoping that school wouldn't have had lack my writing of this story but I was wrong. I'll try to keep up! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here's chapter 5! Let's see what happens! Hope you enjoy and don't be afraid to leave flames, comments or advice.**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

What he saw was a beautiful lilac figure, lying limply and unconscious with her clothes shredded due to her harsh landing impact upon earths surface.

He was confused as to why she's here. Why? But, he remained conscious and ready for any surprises this '_cat' _could make.

Shadow had slowly lowered himself into the deep dirt, kneeling down next to the figure, while placing two fingers upon her neck, feeling for a pulse and in which he did. He took out his phone from within his quills and dialed Tails number and waited for an answer.

"Hey Shadow, were you able to identify the object that came through into our dimension?" Asked Tail eagerly through the phone.

Shadow sighed, irritated by Tails eagered tone and responded through the line, "Yea. I did, it seems to be a lilac feline with purple at the tip of her hair with a red pendants upon her forehead but she's unconscious and seems to be inured but not in a high amount."

In the other end of the line Tail was taking in all of this information with shock since he realized what came through. "Shadow! Bring her here please, so that she can have a place to rest while she recovers. She's a friend of ours from the Sol Dimension, we've encountered her there before."

After hearing this, Shadow has now confirmed that this feline does contain some mystery to her. "Okay Tails, I'll bring her."

After that being said, Shadow had simply hung up the phone before letting Tails give back a response and placed his phone back into her quills. He knelt by her slim figure and lifted her gently to try not to waken her nor disturb. Even though he is unacquainted with this feline, doesn't mean that he wants to increase the pain an injured creature already contains and so he started sprinting to his destination with ease.

**Back In Mobius; **

**In Sonic and Tails House **

Blaze was placed upon a bed in their guest bedroom still unconscious but in different clothes thanks to Amy's help. Sonic, Tails and Amy were waiting patiently for her awakening. Shadow was still there because Tails was asking him for details upon her arrival in their dimension, in which he gave perfect detail in doing so. Shadow had left after giving Tails the details he respectfully asked for.

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

After I had left fakers house my mind has kept reviewing back to the mysterious feline that continues to remain unknown to me. Since all I know so far is that she's from a different dimension and that's it.

I halted in my tracks with the breeze going through my quills and looking back towards the direction of the blue idiots house and thought softly out loud.

"And I still don't even know her name…"

**Back In The House; **

**Normal P.O.V.**

After five hours passing, becoming the late evening. The trio still waiting and have been checking up on the feline every hour, they wait, worrying about their friend. They haven't told anybody about her arrival yet but will when she has awaken and contains comfortability again.

Blaze, there she lays in bed, with her eyes slowly opening making her see fuzzy images instead of clear. The near ending sunset was peaking through the window, lightening up the room a bit.

Blaze was looking left to right slowly, keeping herself from getting nauseous. She sat up quite quickly while slowly regretting it and examined the area, her hair was in a messy bun with the two extra pendants removed from her forehead, she was changed into a t-shirt and a pair of black leggings provided by Amy.

She got out of bed slowly and crept to the door, trying to quietly open it and peaked through the slit to see nobody in the hallway. Blaze opened the door without a sound and walked through the halls confused and walked into the living room area and saw the trio napping upon the navy blue couch.

Blaze smiled softly and walked over to the trio and patted them softly awake which scared all of them awake and which Blaze softly stiffened a giggle.

The trio had instantly stood and hugged Blaze closely with tears in their eyes, worrying about their friend. Due to Shadows detailed description, it was terrifying to imagine her arrival. They thought that she would perhaps be in a comma.

After such a warm embrace, the trio had examined Blaze as Blaze has examined them back and my oh my, she wasn't the only one that has changed over the past 7 years. They weren't all wearing their usually known attire.

Amy. She no longer contained the same headband but has little flower hair pieces instead. Her hair is brushed back had grown in length, past her shoulders into her mid back, ending in loose curls but still containing her short bangs. Her body had matured more giving her a womans curve, her height has grown a bit. She's now in flats that's formed by pink laced fabric. Her dress no longer is in a simple stiff form but instead she's wearing a sleeveless pink summer lace dress to match her shoes. With a few silver simple bracelets.

Blaze feels guilty for this because she notices how she herself is in more comfortable clothes…when Amy was sleeping on the couch between Tails and Sonic in a beautiful summer dress.

* * *

**Okay! I'm just going to end the chapter here :3 **

**I hope you like it but in the next chapter I'm going to tell you the details as to how I see Tail and Sonic next.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**If you're wondering how Amy's hair looks well then just check out on the sight provided below. That was created by a deviantart artist! Love how she done Amy's hair. **

** art/summer-is-style-123913622**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay. Here's Chapter 6. I'm starting to catch up on my story and hopefully people will continue to slowly like it. Here we go.**

* * *

**Blaze's P.O.V.**

Amy was so beautiful, she had surely blossomed and even though she was only a year younger.

As my eyes shifts towards Tail, God, I was astonished when I examine him. Last time I saw him he was only 8 years old but now he's 15 years of age.

He no longer was his usual height, he had amazingly increased to Sonics known height, which was still taller than me.

I softly giggled, about the thought.

He might be young but he contains the intelligence of a genius. He now wears a pair of goggles upon his head with a tool belt wrapping around his waist, he's wearing a loose red bandana around his neck, and his white cloves are now replaced with brown ones that are stained with oil and grease.

The others and him, I believe, now wear clothes.

Miles was in a white stained t-shirt with old blue jeans and white sneakers. I must admit, he has transformed into a handsome young man.

When I finally looked at Sonic, I saw his signature grin with sparks showing in his eye. Knowing that he's glad to see that I've made it through my harsh landing.

His height continues to surpass mine but we've all grown throughout the years. he's now 22.

His quills remain long but matched his height perfectly. He wears a pair of navy fingerless gloves to match his furr upon his peached skin, he was in a opened blue button up with a white v-neck underneath. He now wears dark blue jeans, which is something I need to start getting used to, and his shoes has finally changed into actual shoes that remain their same signature color.

After just examining them, it makes me wonder… How much has this dimension changed? When it comes to the city. My friends personality and appearances. I misses them; Rouge, Cream, Knuckles, Vanilla and Silver…

**Normal P.O.V.**

During the time Blaze was examining them all seperately, her friends were also doing the same, being astonished by her change of appearance since she's known by her royal attire.

After long silent examinations, they did a friendly group hug which had honestly brought small tears to Blaze's eyes due to how much she missed them all. Blaze might be a strong independent person but she truly treasures her friendship with others since it's one of the things that she doesn't contain other than with Marine and Gardon.

After that brief hug, Sonic and the gang of three had asked Blaze what had brought her into their dimension. Blaze explained that it wasn't upon her decision of coming to Mobius and that while she, Marine, and Gardon were about to polish the Sol Emeralds until they've suddenly activated themselves, creating a portal which led to their dimension. The last thing she mentioned was how she blasted into one of the layers in their atmosphere that lacked the breathing amount of oxygen and led to her being unconscious.

**Blaze's P.O.V.**

When I was done telling them my side of the story, I had asked Tails what had happened since they've found me and brought me to their house.

Tails replied, "The Dimension Detector had detected a black hole that was the portal between both our worlds in which also showed that something or someone, which is you, has gone through. In which I was also able to pinpoint your coordinates and I couldn't contact Sonic since he left his phone when he went out for chilly dogs, I couldn't go since the Tornado wasn't in any condition to fly at the moment, Knuckles was protecting the Master Emerald while Tikal and Silver were on their 'date'".

I smiles quietly after hearing that Silver was finally on a date. With someone named Tikal? Must be a relative of Knuckles since he had to stay with the Master Emerald when she was on a date with Silver.

Tails continued, "Rouge was too busy running Club Rouge and Amy was working at the hospital as a nurse. In which I was only able to contact Shadow since he's usually either with G.U.N or doing nothing so I gave it a shot and called him, since he answered I asked him to go discover what came through in which he found you after your landing.

'Shadow?' I thought silently, not knowing this person upon my friends dimension.

"You were covered in dirt but have some pretty bad looking scrapes and seeing how you've contained some adrenaline at the moment, im guessing that you're not feeling sore at the moment being. When Shadow brought you here, Amy helped us change you into some comfortable clothes and we attendant to some of your wounded scrapes which are healing quite well due to the fact that your connection to the Sol Emeralds." Tails smirked and gestured towards me.

I blushed slightly and giggled being embarrassed, which explains why a few small pained spot upon my body since I've rested long enough.

Tails' told me that he had already contacted Marine and Gardon, telling them that I've arrived with minor injuries and that I'll be just fine. Which is a relief not having to worry about them and my dimension since I know that Gardon can handle any possible situation that could appear upon the kingdom, I have my full confidence and beliefs towards him.

Amy asked me if it was okay to have a 'Welcoming' party for me due to my surprising entrance into their dimension.

I decided to push my problems behind my head for the moment and enjoy the fact that I'm here, in their dimension and with the friends that I've missed so dearly.

Small tears of joy have escaped the corner of my eyes, I wiped them away and gave amy a confident nod. Allowing her to go forth with this welcoming party.

Amy had called all of our friends to the welcoming party. Which whom all had politely accepted. After that being done Tails and Sonic had started decorating the house for the party while I helped Amy prepared the food, when that was done. Amy had offered me to go to her house so that I may shower and also change into a pair of clothes to the party in which I kindly accepted.

**Near Amy's House **

**Normal P.O.V.**

While they were near Amy's house, Blaze was still in the same provided clothes now in her boots and has a sweater on top as Amy's wore her leather jacket over her dress. It was early August in Sonic Dimension which created a light breeze.

When Blaze saw Amy's house, she was in awe because Blaze saw a small beautiful pale pink house that contained a white wooden fence and a garden underneath the two windows that are on both opposite sides of the pearly white door. As Amy lead Blaze through the gate onto the gravel walkway that lead to her door. They entered into the no longer locked house into Amy's room where she, as well, contained a walk in closet.

While Blaze set herself comfortably onto Amy's bed watching her go through some decently nice clothes instead of her mistaken semi formal one since she's aware that their friends will most likely dress more casual than overdoing it.

Amy had finally taken out a backless chiffon sleeveless spaghetti strap dresses that's loose black and goes a little bit above the knees with a gray pocket vest that reaches a little bit above the belly button.

"So? What do you think? I think this'll suit you and it'll look so pretty on you!" Amy squealed happily with a few giggles at the end.

Blaze smiles happily with a faint blush on her cheeks, seeing how happy Amy was just by choosing an outfit for her. That's one of the things that Blaze admired about Amy, how happy Amy can easily be when she always has to be on guard with the weight of a kingdom on her shoulder. No matter, it was her duty either way as princess to soon become queen.

**Blaze's P.O.V.**

As I took a quick shower and had dried my fur, using my pyrokinesis, until it was well enough to not ruin the dress. I changed into a new fresh pair of bra and panties, I slid the dress on with the vest as well and walked into amy's room trying to look into the mirror to see how I looked and I must admit…

"I...look...good" I said with a smirk and after that remark me and amy giggled at my action. Amy offered to do my makeup, which I accepted since she's one of my dear friends. Before she could do my makeup, I had brushed my hair back and let my end remain wavy. Amy had just added mascara to spread out my long lashes even more, putting small amount of blush on my cheeks and the finishing touch of my makeup was just some lip gloss. I only wore a black pendant necklace and a single leather bracelet.

Now it's off to my welcoming party with Amy to see my friends again from seven years ago.

* * *

**WOO! It's been a long time since I've continued this chapter. I'm sorry to those of you who were waiting! I hope you liked this longer than the rest chapter. Please leave some Flames, Reviews or Advice. Thank You!**


End file.
